


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（九）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（九）

休息室的沙发足够宽敞，要容纳三个成年人还是很勉强，何况其中还有两个人都在180公分以上。  
那个看上去软而白实际上硬邦邦的小团子压在自己身上，额上粘着他汗湿的卷发，漂亮的眼睛里含着泪，吻下来的时候不知道为什么总带着一点儿决然的味道。  
这一幕温馨柔软的要命，如果忽略巴萨的小孩儿身后正在操他的克里斯的话。  
所以事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？  
他把明显已经开始醉酒的小家伙扶回了他的休息室，门被关上的瞬间，那人稠艳的神色让和自己本性抗争了一夜的卡卡再也没办法隐忍下去，他的葡萄味儿的小男孩儿，这个吻郑重而深长。  
卡卡不知道自己什么时候做好了最坏的打算，他一向以自己的清白为傲，出道这么多年，他几乎没有沾染过任何圈内人，更别说他从来没考虑过的自己的取向问题，上帝之子足够优秀，不屑任何灯光以外的东西。  
故作天真单纯的男孩儿女孩儿他见得多了，把名利的欲望写在眼睛里，奉承和崇拜无非是赤裸的各取所需的交易，太脏，他看不上。  
可梅西太特别，像一颗半熟的浆果，代表着不屑的诱惑，引诱你在黑暗中尽情品尝。他仿佛总是看着你，可真去探究的时候又毫无痕迹，但是你懂他在欲拒还迎。孩子气的美而自知，小心翼翼却又大胆诱惑，偏偏稚气的脸上尽态极妍。  
说到底还是愿者上钩。  
卡卡喉头一紧，自己肿胀到疼痛的欲望被那只纤白的手捉住，和热腾腾戳在自己小腹上那根性器被握在一起，强逼着他从妄想里回过神来，过载的前液滑腻腻地几乎攥不住。最敏感部分的肉与肉相贴没有节奏的摩擦，唇上急切而毫无章法的吻，都让梅西显得好像是个经验不足的小男孩儿一样。  
克里斯嗤笑一声操得更深了，梅西小白兔一样真挚的迷恋实在太碍眼，仿佛整个晚上处心积虑把清清白白的上帝之子拉上床的人不是他一样，他承认巴西人的风度翩翩无可比拟，和卡卡的淡定从容比起来，自己简直像个插满了五彩羽毛显摆起来没完的孔雀，这样的比较根本就十分幼稚，但他就是忍不住。  
“你该试试他的嘴”，葡萄牙人咧着嘴笑得得意，刻意调暗的灯下卡卡看不清他是在嘲弄还是真诚的建议：“能整根把你吞下去，贪吃得像个闻到鱼腥的猫，即使噎到了也死活不肯吐出来，非要你缴械投降给他‘牛奶’才行，不知道那个英国老男人怎么调教的他。”  
即使卡卡脾气再好，也不愿意无端让尊严受到这种挑衅，他刚想出言反驳，却被梅西压住了嘴唇：“克里斯说的是真的，你也许真该试试我，我手活儿是有点儿差，你值得更好的，里卡多。”  
克里斯缓缓抽出了自己，这个小混蛋太紧太湿，喘息声的间隙里甚至听到了阴茎从花腔里拔出的“啵”的一声。这个夜晚还有更好的东西等着他，不必急于在这一时发泄。发现卡卡正在意味不明的盯着自己看，克里斯笑了笑退了一步倚在沙发靠背上，他向来不吝于展示自己的身体，更不怕比较。  
接下来就是梅西的show time。  
比起卡卡巴西人常见的蜜糖肤色，这根阴茎的颜色很浅，分量十足，还有一个略微向左侧弯曲的弧度，颤巍巍挺立在那里耀武扬威，和那张俊美的、不带色欲的脸完全不匹配。  
“里奥，这太荒唐了，我想我们应该停下……”  
上帝之子最后的挣扎消弭于自己压抑而粗重的喘息，因为坏心眼儿的阿根廷人舔上了神的性器，那根刚才还在他嘴里拉着他沉沦的舌头现在极富技巧的流连在他的阴茎上，略显粗糙的舌面沿着细腻的柱身来回舔动，倏然舌尖抵在那条敏感裂隙里的酸胀感终于逼得卡卡的呻吟声不可抑制地脱口而出，他从不知道自己可以发出这般毫无廉耻的声音。  
但梅西显然不打算放过他，男孩儿的口腔放松而柔软，温度比手高得多，啧啧有声地吮吸舔舐着自己阴茎的前端，围着敏感的包皮系带打转，像拨动一根琴弦，卡卡觉得自己无端端揣度到了口交被叫做「吹箫」的意义。  
他当然不是毫无经验，只是从未被这样剧烈的快感主宰，卡卡已经能想象到是怎样的身经百战调教才能让这个男孩儿锻炼出这样惊人的技巧，这让嫉妒像一把火一样把他的心烧得生疼，甚至差点忘了旁边还有一个抱着手臂饶有兴趣的旁观者。  
要是早认识梅西一点就好了。  
小男孩儿天真烂漫的表演实在太深入人心，这些师出无名的保护欲让卡卡猝然觉得十分可笑。  
“深一点”，上帝之子惊异于自己声音里满含的下流和喑哑，他微微笑了起来，看着那人自下而上抬起的合欢花一般柔软的睫毛，迷恋在梅西的眼睛里呼之欲出，手指贴着梅西耳后的发际顺着头皮插入了那把微微汗湿的卷发里，满意地感受到掌心舒服到哆嗦起来的颤抖：“含深一点，里奥，都吃掉。”  
回答卡卡的是梅西弯起的眉眼和骤然收紧的温热的口腔。  
阿根廷人锋利的鼻尖贴合在自己的小腹的毛发上，连呼吸都是滚烫的，那是一个货真价实的深喉。  
酒精把快感浸泡地更加尖刻剧烈，他觉得自己似乎可以就这样不管不顾地灌满梅西，可耳边偏有恼人的声音嘚瑟地发问：“舒服吗？”  
葡萄牙人带着笑意的声音提醒着他这房间里第三人的存在，这是一场彻彻底底肮脏下流的淫乱，可他沉沦了，几乎说不上是被迫。  
卡卡正想咬牙切齿的怼回他的明知故问，刚一张嘴却被狂妄的克里斯吻了个正着。  
操！  
上帝之子一边暴躁的承受着深喉极致的快意，一边被动仰起头和葡萄牙人抗争，两个小混蛋几乎是要逼疯了他。  
他和克里斯那根本算不上是个吻，只是两个男人不服输的傻逼对抗，恼恨于克里斯混不吝地勾引，想要推开的手却因为剧烈的想要射精的快感而动弹不得。  
“你在这儿，他就不肯亲我了，我总得讨回来点儿利息吧。”得了便宜还卖乖的克里斯笑得混蛋兮兮，甚至还有点儿委屈。  
“里卡多”，梅西艰难的吐出了卡卡的性器，红润肿胀的唇一张一合吐出得都是了不得的字句：“你要不要射在我脸上？”  
“嘿！里奥•梅西！你也太过分了，我以前那么求你你都不肯！”葡萄牙人夸张的戏剧化的台词脱口而出，表情生动地像是个刚进表演学院的大一新生，敷衍做作。  
梅西白了克里斯一眼，从卡卡身上退了下去，拉着被秽乱不堪的欲望冲击得有些发懵的巴西人靠在沙发上坐起来，然后就在对方敞开的两腿之间痛快地跪了下去。  
如果说刚才自己只是被深刻的性欲控制了，那么现在控制住他的就是梅西这个人了。他可真漂亮，卡卡伸过手抚上了梅西的眉目，轻飘飘地像个梦，他从来不知道自己可如此对欲望沉迷，竟然能抛掉一切克制和原则。  
他没能继续想下去。  
欲望化身的那个妖精握住了自己的手，隔着他的手握住了卡卡高潮边缘的性器，带着他以一个非常磨人的节奏上下套弄着自渎，梅西低下头，艳红的嘴唇轻轻触碰了涨紫的狰狞的阴茎，声音因喉头的过度摩擦迟缓而沙哑：“给我，里卡多，都给我。”  
那是一道白光，和天使翅膀被撕碎的蚀骨声响，卡卡分辨不出那是谁的笑声，克里斯的，或者是梅西的，他在过载的高潮里眩晕，这种疯狂和沉迷甚至让他恐惧地忘了呼吸，以至于他在射精的时候几乎有了窒息感。  
情事的余韵仍在，缓过一口气的上帝之子睁开眼，他那纯洁的、葡萄味儿的小男孩儿端端正正的跪在那里，表情乖顺，昂扬的未发泄的性器却泄露了他的贪婪，脸上被一股股稠白的精液涂满，有那么几滴不偏不倚地挂在梅西纤薄的睫毛上。  
浪荡和天真在这张漂亮的脸上交错放映。  
卡卡笑了笑，他在那人的唇上尝到了属于自己的咸腥：“里奥好乖。”  
“那里卡多会奖励我吗？”  
“你想要什么？”卡卡知道自己坠落了，这是无可奈何的妥协。  
梅西咬住了嘴唇，用散落在一边的不知道谁的衬衫袖口擦去了眼睛上的液体，被精液煞得通红的眼角顺着他抬眼的神情媚态横生，克里斯发誓他看见了那个小混蛋眼睛里的得意洋洋，就差没在脸上写着「我赢了」三个大字。  
行吧，你赢了。  
不知道自己算输还是算赢的葡萄牙人挑起了眉毛，按着那个不安分的小肉弹从背后重新进入了他，盯着卡卡快冒出火来的眼睛，笑：“他不就想要这个？看来你的不应期，有点儿长啊~”


End file.
